Jace vs Four One Shot
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: When Clary brings a long time friend whom Jace has never met before, to the New York Institute, Jace is surprised and over all intrigued by this new presense. Also, he is hot. Jace never thought of himself as that kind of guy, but it turns out... even the most straight-laced of guys can be surprising. ONE SHOT. GUY X GUY. It's T because it's not... yeah just read inside :


**Fan Art credit goes to ~ice-ridden on Deviantart. I did just find this on google images, though.**

**So a couple of us on twitter were joking around and one asked "Who would win in a fight between Jace and Four?" and I replied "They'd probably get too distracted by their good looks and be all 'wanna make out?" and then she said "lmao! Totally need a fanfic of that!" So unless someone beat me to it (and I'm sure someone has already done this idea somewhere on ffn so I'm not going to be all "that was my idea!" because it's not that outrageous.) This is my version. It's not... overly racy because last time I tried a really racy one shot it was between Jace and Alec and it disgusted my innocence so ... I hope you like this anyhow. I wrote this in about 15 minutes.**

**I would say the said girl's username on twitter but I don't want to be told off for advertising. She'll know who she is if she reads this :)**

**Enjoy. xx (reviews are welcome)**

**_Jace vs Four_**

Jace was lying on his bed, flipping his stele in the air and catching it in time. Although, his reflexes were fast enough, he didn't need to worry about maybe stabbing himself by accident. There came a knock on his door while he was thinking about... well, about something personal. A blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Come in," he said. Jace lifted his head and saw Clary open the door, body half in and half out. "What is it?" He leaned on his elbows.

She nervously bit her lip and glanced at something behind her. "I, uh, have, uh - There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

This time Jace sat up, half off the bed, intrigued. The door opened all the way and a man stood in the just outside; tall and slightly more demanding in posture than Jace was all too comfortable with; his hair was short, close cropped and brown, unlike his own. Jace eyed him with scrutiny, then flicked his gaze back to Clary, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

"Jace," She gestured to the man, "this is, uh, Four." Then she glanced to Jace and smiled; it made his heart melt slightly and she said, "Four, this is my boyfriend Jace."

He loved to hear her say 'boyfriend', it gave him certain chills. Jace's eyes continued to examine his competition as he saw it. It wasn't that he was threatened, but he did have a certain protector complex when it came to Clary.

Jace stood and walked over to nearer where they stood and realised he was near enough the same height as this Four. What a weird name, he thought to himself.

Looking at this guy, Jace figured he couldn't have been much older than himself. It was him looking that made him suddenly jealous. He didn't know why. How did Clary know him? Where had she met him? Because in his own, straightlaced, personal opinion, he was...

"...hot, dont you think?" Jace snapped out of his thoughts to catch the end of Four's sentence. He raised an eyebrow, clearly having not heard what he was saying. Four smirked ever so slightly, but didn't give any indication he thought Jace was slow. "I said, it's rather hot. Don't you think?"

Jace shrugged, not meeting his eye. "I guess."

Clary stared at Jace, a horrified expression on her face. "Jace," She pierced him with an encouraging nod of the head. "I thought you could show Four around, you know, show him what we do."

Jace suddenly understood, taken aback at her forcefulness. Then again, that was what he loved about her. But asking him to spend time with this Four was like asking children to play with candy and not be expected to eat it. He cleared his throat, straightening his clothes nervously.

"Uh, sure," he said. "Why not." Jace smiled at Four and gestured for him to start walking while he closed the door. "Clary," he whispered to her, as he stayed behind a second. "I don't think this is such a good idea." He looked back down the hall and saw Four slowing down, glancing back to see what the holdup was.

She frowned, tugging playfully at his shirt, bringing him closer to her so they were face to face. "Why not?" she whispered back, her voice gravelly so that he felt a vibrating go through him. He shivered.

"I... just don't think..." He swallowed and she kissed him hard on the lips, slipping her tongue in slowly and then moving away, pushing him down the hall. Her grin was encouraging. "Oh alright," he said finally. "But you owe me one."

Her grin turned devilish as he began walking backwards in Four's direction. "One what?" she said.

He rolled his eyes theatrically. "Oh I'm sure I can think of something," he said, winking.

"Clary's nice, isn't she?" said Four as they passed several more rooms. Jace had pointed out who stayed where and they seemed to be getting nearer to the weapons room. A nervous tingle rushed through Jace every time he looked at Four.

"Yeah, she is," replied Jace defensively. "How do you know her, anyway?"

Jace noticed the clothes Four was wearing were nearly all black, except his shoes that were a dark brown. When Four shifted slightly, Jace saw a tattoo at the top of his neck.

"My parents know her mother and since we're in town for a bit, she wanted to see me. She talked about you a lot."

Jace wondered what she could have said about him. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Yeah, and she said you love to fight."

They had reached the weapons room now and Jace pushed open the door to find it empty. He silently thanked the Angel and then motioned for Four to go in.

"So is Four your real name?" he asked curiously, grabbing a knife from the stack on the wall.

"No, it's a nickname." It didn't seem like he was going to explain more so Jace handed him a knife.

"Okay," Jace said, smiling ominously. "Show me whatcha got."

All the while Four threw the knife in the air, spinning three times and then catching it by the handle, Jace was entranced. And not by his action but by his looks. He had to shake his head a couple of times to shake away the images that were coming to mind. He was straight; he loved Clary. There was no way...

There was a stabbing sound and Jace spun around to see the knife planted straight into the centre of their dart board at the opposite end of the room. He gasped, another tingle running through him but from excitement rather than nerves. Four was smirking at him, pleased with himself.

"Was that impressive enough for you?" said Four, arms folded.

Jace nodded. "Oh, um, yeah," Then in a flash Jace decided to tackle him but Four was fast. Too fast. He grabbed Jace by the arm and flipped him over his back. Jace tried to kick him in the shin but Four wasn't giving in. Not before long, they were planted on the floor on top of each other. Jace laughed and awkwardly rolled off and stood up, brushing himself off.

He ran a hand through his yellow blond hair, causing it to stick up at random angles.

"You are good," commented Jace, honestly.

Four smiled but it seemed forced now, like he was straining to show any emotion. "Yes, I am."

Jace's eyes couldn't look away from Four's and the next words out of his mouth shocked him to the core. "Wanna make out?"

Four gasped slightly, eyes widening. "What did you say?"

With a sudden burst of courage and possibility insanity, he made sure the door was closed and strode up to Four. "I said," Jace crept closer so there was barely any space between them; they were equal in height he noticed now, making him smile. "Do you want to -"

He didn't get to finish because Four's hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and their mouths were smashed together. Jace moaned quietly into the motion and moved his arms around Four's waist, pulling him closer. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't help it. Four was just too good. So good it turned him on.

When they parted for a moment, they were both so out of breath, Jace could feel his heart about to burst. Their eyes met and Jace saw Four had dark blue eyes with a patch of lighter blue on his right iris, and his eyes were deep set, eyelashes almost touching the skin below his eyebrows. Long and enticing, Jace thought.

In a rush Four said, "My name is Tobias," before kissing Jace again, this time he pulled on Jace's shirt so it came over his head, revealing bare, well toned chest. Jace went to do the same, the gasped as he saw the tattoo Four had on his back. He had wondered what it was before but hadn't the nerve to ask. They were all different symbols that Jace didn't understand.

"They represent my factions," Four said slowly. "Where I come from... we're seperated by groups..." Jace nodded, showing understanding, but he realised he didn't. How could someone live like that? He couldn't imagine.

They began kissing again, Jace pushing Four against the wall. He reached up to feel Four's hair and groaning deeply in the back of his throat, he moved his kisses down his neck.

A voice came from the doorway making Jace jerk backwards. "What the- JACE!" Clary was standing just inside the room, hand still on the door handle, looking at them with a mixture of horror and...was that excitement? "What are you doing to him?" she cried.

Four turned his head and made a face of guilt. "Sorry, we just got so carried away and..."

Clary's hands were on her hips, a fierce, green glow from her eyes. "I don't care." Her gaze went to Jace. "What were you thinking?"

Jace stepped back and bent to grab his t-shirt, slipping it back on. "I'm sorry, Clary." She didn't move away from him when he went closer, reaching out to rub her arms, looking down at her with regret.

Her eyes were big now, tears beginning to fall. "You should have told me," he said with a slight whimper.

Jace stared at her, confused. He eyed Four who had come to stand beside him. "Er, why Clary? How could I tell you that-"

She pulled him into him and they were in a kiss so intense, he couldn't believe he'd just been kissing a dude. When she let go she said, "Because I would have joined you."


End file.
